Forum:Planet scaning
This planet scanning portion of this game is about as exciting as watching your computer dnld files. I mean, come on, how do people even play this garbage. I literally fell asleep last night playing this lousy gameRainyday999 02:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Waa.--Lx MALEX xl 19:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dude the planet scanning crap really is a pain in the ass. Ohhh how I hated having to do that! I mean the game is awesome, but it would be much better without having to do that, and what about that upgrade from Miranda wich is supposed to improved the planet scanning system ? Man I'm still trying to figure out what did that change, I didn't notice nuthing... --Xebenkeck 16:42, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The upgrade does exactly what it says it does.--Lx MALEX xl 18:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :And can we watch the language policy while we are at it. Lancer1289 19:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mountain Dew Helps, or maybe Mainlining a Red Bull. A couple of things that helped me: 1. The scanner seems to be able to show about 1/3 of a planet at a time. Plant a beacon, rotate it to the extreme side, run the scanner quickly over the side you are looking at, grabbing the extreme peaks, then rotate the planet to the next "side" and repeat. By grabbing just the big peaks and having a set method, I can scan a planet in under a minute and use 1/2 the probes. I have been able to get all upgrades in all playthorughs with this method, so I SEEM to be getting enough minerals to do the job. 2. If you are looking for side missions, you do not need to launch the scanner. EDI will inform you if there is an anomaly present before you click the "Start Scanner" button. So, you cen just enter orbit, if EDI doesn't say anything, zoom back out and move on. I've read the Devs acknowledge that no one liked this system of exploration/resource gathering. --Snackinzack 14:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Can you find new side missions(that are not listed on your journal) by scanning random planets ? Xebenkeck 14:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. In some cases, that's the only way you will get them. Lancer1289 16:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- After a few scans, I cheated my resource count and never bothered with this again. I suggest you do the same. The benefits of PC gaming. (You don't have to scan to find a hidden mission, just zoom to a planet and listen if EDI says "Anomaly detected".) Mitranim 19:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah, now that I've grabbed the Save File Editor, I'm with you on this one. I did ONE playthrough where, just because I was that bored, I zoomed in on every planet in my galaxy map just to say I had explored 100% of it, after that, it's time to cheat a little on the minerals. Snackinzack 19:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- When i first played ME2 (on PS3) I didn't mind mining so much. But I'm now playing it on Xbox 360, & well, i can't stand mining on that version. The scanner thing moves sooo much slower on the Xbox version of the game than in the PS3 version. It seems like it now takes maybe 3 times as long to scan a planet. I can now see why some people don't like mining. Did Bioware respond to the complaints about how much of a pain mining is by speeding it up in the PS3 release?Ser Derek of Highever 16:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- You know I really didn't mind this at all. I think a lot of people felt they needed to mine every single square inch of every single planet. I always just waited until I needed a little bit more in a certain resource did a couple of scans around some planets and moved on. Normally took me less than a couple minutes.--Iiams571 02:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC)